


The Memories We Never Forget

by SchruteFarmslol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchruteFarmslol/pseuds/SchruteFarmslol
Summary: A Short Story





	The Memories We Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized are flashbacks

_"Cas, Friends forever?" "Forever and Ever"_

The bell rings knocking me out of my thoughts. I gather my books and stand up. I put my head down and walk out of the last period of the day. 

" _Promise?" "Promise"_

I walk out the doors and straight to my car. I open the door and buckle up. I place my head on the steering wheel.

_"Yay!"_

I lift my head then reverse out of my parking spot and drive off. I drive in silence to my house.

_"I love you" "I love you too"_

I step in and my mom looks at me with a sad smile. "No, i don't want it. You have gave me those same sad eyes for 5 years."

_"Castiel, you came" "that's what she said"_

"i know, i just hate this day and i know you do"

 _"He can't die mom"_  

"Just, don't"

_"You were my bestest friend and my life won't be the same without you"_

"Honey, i think we should see him."

_"Best friends, forever."_

"let's go." _"_

_Our lives will change and will never be the same"_

We hop in the car and drive to the cemetery. We pull up and i get out, slowly walking.

_"I'm sorry Castiel" "I'm sorry for you Mrs. Winchester."_

I reach the grave and brush my fingertips along the black grave. "Hello, Dean"

_Dean Winchester_

_January 24 1999 - December 6 2013_

_Loving son, brother, nephew, grandson, and bestfriend to Castiel Shurley forever._

"we miss you Deanie. I miss you so much. It hurts everyday, especially today. Happy 17th birthday Dean. I love you."

_"I love you so much"_

"i love you so much. I miss you so much. I want you back."

_"You're my favorite person"_

"goodbye, Dean"


End file.
